dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
"Zombies and Shotguns" is the first episode of season 2. Almost all zombie sounds in this episode are from Left 4 Dead. Plot Red and Blue are at a gunshop in the Maulmart and Red is trying to open a bag of chips with a shotgun. As he fails to open it, he begins to believe the bag was made by Satan himself. Then, zombies appear at the door and break in. Red shoots the the bag again, and the bullet ricochets to a zombies head. Blue takes Red out of the gunshop, and zombies are everywhere. Blue, obviously aware as to the serious threat the zombies pose, tells Red that zombies are trying to "eat his chips" so Red would start attacking the zombies. An angered Red shoots the zombies with his shotgun. Red and Blue run to a hardware store and Blue tells red to pick up a chainsaw. Red picks one up and starts trying to slice open the bag of chips with it. Blue tells Red it is for the zombies, so Red starts slicing the zombies and kills Gray, probably because of his douchey appearance. So Red and Blue (Blue now using Red's shotgun) leave the hardware store and find out the zombie outbreak is because of cinnamon buns. Red and Blue continue to run from the zombies, but run into a dead end. Red decides to try to open the bag of chips again and Blue spots flammable perfume. He shoots it, causing the zombies to burn in flames. At that time, he says "Fuck Yea" in reference to the "Fuck Yea" picture below. But the water goes off from the ceiling and waters away the fires, so the zombies come back up. Red finally opens the bag of chips, but Blue is frightened of the zombies. Transcript Bee: (Auto-Tuned) Season two, sucka! Ow! (Red loads a shotgun) Blue: Seriously, dude, you don't need a shotgun. Red: Are you kidding?! I've been trying to get this bag of chips open for like a week! This bag was made by SATAN! (Red fires a bullet at the bag, but the bullet is deflected.) Red: See? SEE? (groans) I just want some chips. (Groaning sounds are heard) Blue: What the-- (Zombies are trying to get inside through the door) Blue: ZOMBIES! (Zombies break open door) Oh, damn! (Red fires a bullet the bag of chips again but the bullet is deflected and it kills one of the zombies.) Red: Touché, bag. Blue: Come on, dude! (Blue takes the bag of chips. He and Red run away. Zombies are trying to get them) Blue: Huh? (Zombies are all around the mall and some are trying to kill Lord Tourettes) Lord Tourettes: Oh, oh noo! (trips and falls onto the floor) I'm so FREAKED! Blue: Quick! These dudes want to eat your chips! Red: Oh, heck that! (Loads shotgun) You dead! (Kills zombie) Who dead? (Kills zombie) You dead! (Kills zombie) Blue: Boomer! (Red kills the Fat Ugly Girl. As he does so, a big cloud of gas appears) Blue: Gross! (A zombie screams.) Blue: This way! (They go inside License to Drill store) Blue: (throws the bag of chips while trying to block the door) Get a chainsaw! Red: (Throws away the shotgun) Good idea! (Uses it to try to open bag) Red: WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Blue: No, for the zombies, you idiot! Red: Zombies? What zombies? (He doesn't notice that he killed two zombies) Blue: (Grabs Shotgun) Freak (shoots zombie) you! (Shoots another.) (Red lets a zombie bite the bag and pulls the bag to see if it will open, but the zombie's head comes off) Red: Darn it. Blue: (Shoots another zombie) Brainshot! (Cries out) (Red tries to chainsaw the bag again) Gray: Hey bros, bros, this is like, crazy, right? (Red looks at him and kills him.) Blue: Uh, I don't think that guy was a zombie. Red: I know. (low voice): The perfect murder. (They run out of the store) Blue: Oh, my God! (A bunch of zombies are crowded around Cinnamuch.) That must be where the outbreak started. Those Cinnamon swirls are irresistable! Mr. Dingleberry: (eating one) Eh, I haven't had any yet. (Red activates chainsaw and Blue loads shotgun and presumably kill him) (Time lapse. Blue and Red run away from zombies) Regular Zombies: Brains! Other Zombie: Brian! Blue: Huh, dead end! Red: Good one. (The zombies are coming closer) Red: (trying to open the bag) I wish I had fingers. (Blue sees a highly flammable perfume, then he aims and shoots it while Red is still trying to open the bag. The fire from the perfume kills the zombies.) Blue: Heck yea. (The sprinklers turn on and extinguishes the fire... and the zombies come back to life) Red: (Finally opens the bag) Oh, sick! Blue: Oh, frea-- -Episode ends- Reccuring Gags Auto-Tuned Singing When the Bee says, "Season 2, mothafucka! Ow!" Red Floating He floats when he enters License to Drill. Episode Ending The "I" in "Dick Figures" were replaced by a Chainsaw and a Shotgun. Also at episode selection, you can hear Lord Tourettes screaming (he was also laughing at one point, but then goes back to screaming). The Last Line Being Cut Blue was about to say Fuck! but was cut off. Continuity *Mr. Dinkleberry (probably) dies again, first time in Kitty Amazing (Episode). *Red and Blue raise their weapons to kill Mr. Dinkleberry as Red did to kill Lord Tourettes in Role Playas. *Lord Tourettes died again. *This is the first time Blue makes a meme face. Second time in Butt Genie and third in Y U So Meme. Trivia *The Zombies of this episode are possibly the people who are in Flame War who were revived because of the Cinnamon Buns. *Body Count: 29, then 14 after 15 zombies were killed and revived. *Red: 9 *Blue: 19 (then it was 4) *Zombies: 1 (Lord Tourettes) *Both Red And Blue: 1 (Mr. Dinkleberry) *Fat Ugly Girl dies in this episode and is revived by the episode Y U So Meme. *First appearance of Gray who got killed by Red in this episode *This episode shows that Mr. Dinkleberry may remain alive. *Lord Tourettes is seen in this episode and dies - again. *This episode is a parody of Left 4 Dead or Dead Rising. Several zombie sounds in this episode come from various zombies in Left 4 Dead. *This episode was an idea from a wikia contributor last March 24, revealing that Mondo Media is looking upon this wikia. *The episode name is based on the zombies and the Pump Shotgun. *This is the﻿ third time they look like they're about to die. *First time Blue kills an entire group. *This is the third appearance of the Autotuned Bee and the second appearance of the MaulMart. *When Red is first shooting the bag of chips there is a box behind him that titles GUNS 'N' SHIT. *When Blue and Red escape the License to Drill there is a poster that says TOTAL KARNAGE The Movie. *In the license to drill store, you can see a sign that say "Chainsaws, Buzzsaws, Jigsaws". **Jigsaws may refer to Jigsaw, the killer in Saw. *The part where one of the zombies said the name "Brian" instead of "brain" is probably a reference to an episode of "Red VS Blue", another popular web series. Video 356px|right Season 2 Category:Episodes